Heat: Hoses And Afts
by Aozoran
Summary: This is a little Dedicated Side Story to Baby Blunder- What happens when Optimus has a hose and Magnus gets a little overheated? Answer: wet Mechs


**Author's Note: **This is a present for Phoenix13 and her wonderful story Baby Blunder XD This is just a little sidestory to that XD about what happens when things get a little too heated between the command pair.

**Dedicated: **To Phoenix XD YOU ROCK!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing *sniffles* I want Magnus's aft...

* * *

It was hot.

It was more than _hot_.

It felt like Grimlock was roasting him slowly with that fire breath of his…

It was _blistering_. He swore blind that he could feel his own paint blistering in the sunlight.

He wanted nothing more than to retreat to the shade, but duty dictated Ultra Magnus remained exactly where he was, smack bang on top of dark tarmac, watching the Aerialbots go through several new manoeuvres they wanted approval to use. His wheels felt like melting… The rubber felt like it was sticking to the scorching hot pavement beneath him.

His doors flared open, 'flapping' wildly in an attempt to cool his internals that where being blasted with cold air from his air conditioning systems. Even his hood was slightly popped, a whisper of coiled heat rose up from underneath it. This was ridiculous…

No relief was forth coming, no relief at all in any form.

Not even from his Sparkbond… Optimus Prime remaining contently quiet from the other side of the link… The Autobot Leader clearly working on something that was taking all his attention and he was merely a soft blossom of love and affection at the other end… barriers up a little against any prying… or curiosity Magnus might have.

_'Optimus… please… relieve me of this boredom…'_

A chuckle came from the other end and he could almost imagine a giant finger wagging back and forth at him, with the whisper of _concentrate_…

This heat, plus his disinterest… plus the fact he felt like he was melting, plus the fact he was getting laughed at… did not help his mood. He wanted out. Out of the sun, out of the heat and out of his armour. His dark colouring adding to his discomfort, but making his frame hold even more heat.

_'Not funny…'_

Another soft chuckle at his irritated tediousness tickled his processors.

Suddenly a wave of freezing cold water hit his trailer, spraying upwards across the top of his blue and black alt mode. Water was rushing through the partly opened doors and washed over every part of his internals, basically flooding him. A startled yelp escaped Magnus, overheated systems suddenly chilled, he was transforming in a sweep of massive powerful parts, water sloshing out of him in waves, creating a small pond about massive stabiliser servos.

"Very funny." A voice mused from behind him, familiar and oh so smug. "Though I do like the last idea you had… no armour… that is an ingenious idea."

"Prime." Ultra Magnus hissed sharply, dark optics narrowed on his Bondmate, his eyes tracing over the lines of the big crimson and azure Mech, and the firehose he was attempting to hide behind his back.

"Magnus."

_Smug fragger…_

Optimus was trying to hide a smirk… trying to hide his rather increasing interest in the fact that Magnus was dripping wet, water dripping down across dark armour, still puddling beneath him.

Catching that flicker of interest, Magnus's long frame suddenly shifted, strong limbs stretching out over his head, armour parting a little as he arched slowly, revealing a few of the damp wiring beneath for his Bondmate's appreciation. His servos were brushing down over his frame, sliding smoothly over the slippery armour 'trying' to remove the water clinging to it. Twisting slowly, he was glancing back upwards at the Aerialbots for a moment, clearly pleased that they didn't seem to notice that he was no longer quite paying attention. The entire action gave Optimus Prime one very good view of that high, sleek aft, which actually waggled slightly, in invitation.

Optimus swallowed hard around the jolt of heated desire that wove its way through him. Magnus knew just how to please the optics.

"_Tease_."

"I am not."

"You are!" And the hose suddenly was being turned on Magnus again, the water catching one of those shoulders suddenly, spinning Magnus a little, before the spray of water dipped catching the big Mech on the aft. "You and that aft of yours."

Magnus was seriously dripping, even his long slender antenna were covered with tiny droplets…

"Me and my aft?" Magnus spun about, his head twisting over one shoulder, a slight pout on his lips, though those blue optics glimmered with amusement. Said body part was swaying slightly, teasingly, unable to help tormenting his Mate, knowing that none of the humans had ventured out in this heat and they were unobserved. "What has my aft done to you?"

"Stop moving it like that…" Optimus would pounce him… He would! A wet… aft waggling Magnus was… too tempting.

"Like what?"

That swagger was unmistakeable… sexy and knew just what effect it had on Optimus.

That hose was turned on him a third time, but Magnus was a little too far out of range now… and the line didn't reach far enough to go after the wet Mech. That swaggering seemed to increase dramatically, gaining a whimper of desire from Optimus's vocal capacitors, that aft… damn… that sleek aft… and that almost cheeky smile from Magnus. Who knew that bot had it in him?

"Magnus." Prime warned dangerously.

"Op…ti…mus." Magnus grinned back, an optic winking at Prime, before continuing away into the shadow of one of the big Hangers. With each step that aft was waving invitingly at Optimus. "Prime Aft." A servo patted against his own aft, grinning all the while, feeling their bond sing with a sudden raw hunger from the Autobot Leader.

The hose was dropped from limp fingers, the water spraying over the Prime as well as he was lunging after his Bondmate, tackling him from behind. The both of them suddenly dropping to the tarmac in the shadows of one of the buildings, the ground shaking beneath their frames, Optimus was straddling Magnus's frame, weight pinning the larger frame belly down to the heated tarmac. Two servos suddenly pressed against that teasing aft, sliding over the damp surface, letting out a smug little sound.

"Mine."

A shiver of pleasure escaped Magnus at that word, his head twisting as he was trying to stretch out a hand back to reach the other Mech. "Yours. Always."

"Mine!" Hands were sliding upwards across the heated back, stroking over the dark armour, dipping beneath it for a moment before leaning in and kissing those parted lips, glossa invading that warm mouth, swallowing the sudden sound that escaped Ultra Magnus. That clever glossa teased across denta and tasted that warm mouth, their noses brushing lightly together, desire flaring through their bond and taking them both by storm.

"Optimus… _oh_…" His voice was lost in a soft groan when those hands slipped beneath armour plating and caressed his Spark casing softly, teasing over the heated surface.

"Either you get us back to our berth now or… I do you right here…"

A muffled groan escaped Magnus.

"Here it is then."

"_Oooh_…"

"You have such a cute aft… especially when your wet, unarmoured and naughty."

* * *

Review ^_____^ suggestions for other short fics or requests are welcome!


End file.
